Filin
by xxxDawngirl
Summary: Drew and May. One sided Drew/May, Drew's thoughts on their relationship. T because I just like the character.


_xxxDawngirl here. Readers of this fic, please check out my other fanfic-in-progress, Forbidden Romance. And review. Please. Anyway, this fic is about Drew and May, but not Contestshipping, not really. It's one-sided on Drew's side. And for this fic, I made Dawn sound like a bitch sorry. Cause I really like Dawn too. It's in my account name see?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon_

He knows that she doesn't like him and probably never will, because she doesn't realize that he likes her and Drew will never be able to muster up the courage to tell her his feelings-he doesn't think he would be able to bear the rejection. He doesn't think she will ever get over Ash, that cold-hearted brat who abandoned her a year ago. He still remembers how Ash broke up with her…

_A year ago._

"_May, I think that… We should…"Ash stuttered. They were standing in the pouring rain, Ash holding an umbrella over himself and May. Drew was hiding behind a pillar, under the shelter, wondering what Ash was about to say to his girlfriend. "Yes, Ash?" May the brunette asked lovingly, looking at Ash with those eyes that made Drew melt. Ash refused to meet her gaze, and said softly, "I think that we should… Just be friends…" That did it. May gasped. "You…You're breaking up with me?"She cried out painstakingly. Ash nodded mutely, not daring to make a sound. May let out a cry of pain and ran away, not caring about Ash's cries calling her. Drew immediately ran out of his hiding place, clumsily opening his umbrella and racing after May. "May, May! Stop! You'll catch the flu, running in that rain!" Drew shouted. Soon, he caught up with May, who had slipped and fell, and was lying sprawled on the ground, crying. "May! Are you okay?" Drew asked in genuine concern, helping her up. May didn't seem to realize this and didn't make an effort to stand at all. Drew had to help her over to a nearby bench, and put the umbrella over them. Wasn't this what he had always dreamed of? Sitting on a bench with May Maple, the girl of his dreams? But Drew didn't feel happy at that moment at all. Sure, Ash had broken up with May, which meant that he now had a chance to win May's heart, but May was so sad. She loved Ash so much, and the stupid brat actually ditched her, probably for the bluenette Dawn Berlitz. Drew had a sudden urge to run back and trash the raven-haired boy, but he knew that he couldn't leave May alone at this moment. Who knew what she might do in her heartbreak? "May," he said softly, gently, "Calm down." May's shoulders were heaving painfully as she sobbed. Drew had a sudden urge to hug her, but he didn't know how she would react to that. "May, it's okay," Drew comforted. "_What_? 'It's okay'? Drew, how can you SAY that? Do you have any idea how much I've been hurt by Ash today? It's NOT okay, Drew!" May suddenly burst out. Drew sighed. "I know, May, but you should calm down, and go home first. You can't just stay out here."Drew said. May sniffed, "But I don't have any means of transport, and I don't want to take a taxi or the bus this late…" Drew hurriedly said, "I'll drive you back." May shook her head. "I don't want to trouble you…" she said softly. "It's okay!" Drew said quickly. Finally, May nodded slowly. _

_And so the duo got into Drew's Porsche, and Drew dropped May outside her family's mansion. "Bye," Drew said. May returned the farewell weakly. Drew watched as May entered her mansion, thinking, "May, be careful."_

And a month after that, May wanted to meet Drew at Veilstone City, where Ash had gone with his new girlfriend, Dawn Berlitz. Drew had immediately bought an air ticket there. Once there…

"_Hi, Drew!" May said brightly. Drew's heart soared as he saw that May had regained her usual composure. "May. I'm so glad that you've gotten over Ash."Drew smiled. Immediately, May's face darkened, and Drew instantly regretted his words. "I mean-"Drew started, but May forced a smile and waved his apology off. "It's fine. Today, I'm going to make him regret that he ditched me."May said with a confidence that made Drew shudder. "How?" Drew asked. "I'm going to make him jealous. Drew, help me please. Could you pretend to be my boyfriend?"May asked pleadingly and of course Drew agreed, but by then he knew that May hadn't gotten over Ash at all. _

_The duo appeared right in front of Ash and his Sinnoh companions, with May smiling, "Hi, Ash! How are you? Drew and I are just fine!" Dawn asked, "Who's _this,_ Ash? How come you've never mentioned her before?" May's composure nearly crumpled then, but Drew saved her. "Oh really, Ash. Then you've not been very nice. Dawn, right? Do you know that May was Ash's girl?" he asked. Dawn's expression darkened. "Ash? IS THAT TRUE?" Dawn the bluenette shouted. Ash turned red with embarrassment. Brock tried to help Ash get out of the fix, but Dawn cut in. "Stop, Brock. This doesn't concern you." Dawn ordered. Brock withered under Dawn's wrath and shut up. "Dawn, you bitch, stop screaming at Ash!" May couldn't help but shout as Dawn kept hollering at Ash, wanting him to apologize for not telling her before that he had had girlfriends before her. "Hmph, who are you to say that? You're just Ash's ex. _I _am his girlfriend!" Dawn shouted back.  
>The two girls began screaming at each other, even summoning their Pokémon. "Go Blaziken! Flare Blitz!" May shouted. "Oh no you don't! Piplup, Whirlpool!" Dawn countered. Dawn had the type advantage, but May's Pokémon had already evolved. The two Pokémon began battling. Drew, Ash and Brock stood helplessly to one side. <em>

_Finally, Ash couldn't stand it. "Girls! Stop it!" he shouted. The girls and their Pokémon stopped, shocked at Ash's outburst. "What's this, Ash? You're _shouting _at me?" Dawn gasped, while Drew said coldly, "Ash, May's not your girlfriend anymore. Don't you shout at her." With that, Drew pulled May away with him. _

_After that, May cried. She was very upset that she had shown Ash that she still liked him, and not made him jealous at all. Drew said, "It's okay, May. I'll continue to be your boyfriend." "What?"May gasped. Drew's heart sank. "I meant…I meant that I'll continue to _pretend_ to be your boyfriend, of course, if you want me to." He muttered softly, sorely disappointed at May's reaction. When would she get over Ash?_

May wanted Drew to continue 'pretending' to be her boyfriend, and on Christmas Eve, half a year later, they shared their first kiss.

"_May…"Drew whispered, "I love you so much." "Oh, I know," May said playfully, poking his cheek with a finger. Of course, May only took this as part of their 'pretend' relationship. Drew wrapped his arm around May's waist, and leaned in. May grabbed hold of Drew's shoulders, and they kissed. _

_It was a magical moment for Drew of course, but he knew that May didn't know that he had real feelings for her. She was only pretending to take out all of her pain of her broken relationship with Ash. Still, Drew was satisfied with just that._

Months of bliss, for Drew at least, flew past quickly. Soon, the thing happened…

_Pitter-patter, pitter-patter went the rain. Drew looked out of his window, his emotions undeterred by the bad weather. He was going to meet May later at Café Sonata, Unova. The couple had started to travel in Unova, aiming for the Unova league. If this continued, Drew thought that May was sure to fall for him sooner or later. Drew smiled to himself. He looked at his watch. It was nearly time. Café Sonata was 5 minutes drive away from Nimbasa City. He stood up and walked towards his car. _

_Castalia City. _

_Drew parked his car behind a trash bin in the street alley where Café Sonata was located. He was about to get out of his car when he saw something that made his blood freeze. _

_May was walking towards Café Sonata with a boy Drew didn't recognize, who had black hair and wore spectacles, smiling like she was having a great time. _

_Blood roared in Drew's ears. Without a second thought, he ran out of his car and threw himself at the boy. He heard May gasp, "Drew! What are you doing!" But Drew wasn't listening. "Who are you? How dare you steal my girlfriend?" he roared at the boy, knocking him to the ground. The boy's eyes radiated fury. "You…. You crazy person! "He shouted, trying to push Drew off but failing. Just then, a girl hit Drew on his back with her bag. Drew staggered backwards, and the boy sat up indignantly. Drew whipped around to see his assailant, a girl with blonde hair and a green hat. "Hey, what are you doing to Cheren?" she asked furiously. "This boy stole my girlfriend." Drew said furiously. "Oh, really, Cheren?" the girl's eyes grew wide. The boy, Cheren, retorted, "I did not, Bianca! This girl here was talking about some competition called Pokémon Contests in her home region, and she said that her friend knew more about them. I was interested in this, so I let her bring me here and this crazy green-haired man jumped on me." The girl, Bianca, relaxed. "So, who is this guy?" Cheren demanded, pointing at Drew, "May, I heard you call out his name just now. Drew, was it?" May nodded, pulling Drew up. "Drew, what is going on here?" May demanded. Drew shook off her hand. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. Cheren smirked and said, "I'll let you off this time. Bianca, let's go, we're going to miss the movie." And then he went off with his girlfriend. _

Later, when Drew and May were alone, May said, "Drew, I didn't realize you were so sensitive about our relationship. Maybe we should end this. I really don't want to hurt you when I find someone I really love. I realize that I made a mistake from the start. This is going to hurt, Drew, but…I never loved you, Drew." With that, May walked away.

Just like that.

She was gone, leaving Drew to cry in the shadows of the bin in the street. After all, he never really got May Maple's heart, did he? He was always just a fill-in, a replacement for Ash….

_Ooohhh, poor Drew! So, how was it? If it's a little too angst, I'm sorry I couldn't resist writing a tragedy-like fic. Anyway, please review and check out Forbidden Romance, which is a Samurott/Reshiram fic! (I know that this is the second time I'm bringing up this request, but… I really want reviews for that fic!_


End file.
